Nothing Left
by BobJacksonSSJ
Summary: There's nothing left for Percy and Thalia at camp, so they run away. But on their travels, they meet a strange figure. My twist on a popular story. Better than it sounds, I promise! All Perlia. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks to all of you who are still with me! Anyways, I've got some big news! First of all, I'm on Twitter! I'll give you guys updates on when I'm done procrastinating, maybe a sneak peek at the next chapter, stuff like that. My Twitter name is the same is as it is on FanFiction. And I've got the Soldiers-of-Chaos craze. Here goes!  
I'm not gonna put up a disclaimer. You know why? Because you know that I'm not Rick Riordan. And if he reads this, he'll know that he's himself and I'm me. So there.**  
** Chapter one: Finally done..**

Percy's POV

"Say goodbye, Kampe!" I shouted, driving my sword through the monster's heart.  
I watched as Kampe disintegrated, leaving behind a golf-ball-sized, gray gem.  
"Finally," I started, picking up the gem. "After a year of tracking and slashing monsters... finally..."  
"My gods, Perseus! How in the world are you done already?" A voice exclaimed from behind me.  
"Lady Athena! I didn't expect you to be here so quickly." I whirled around to face the Goddess. She was wearing a simple tunic, and was looking at me in astonishment.  
"I am a Goddess, and I sent you on this quest. I should've been here sooner." She explained  
"Alright then... So, now that I've retrieved your gem, may I have your blessing to marry your daughter?" I asked hopefully.  
"You must love her a lot..." Athena said  
"She means everything to me." I said with every last bit of truth and confidence in the universe in my voice.  
"Of course you may." She replied.  
"Thank you so much!" I replied joyfully, giving Athena a hug. I then realized what I was doing and pulled away awkwardly.  
"Good luck, Perseus." She said, enveloping us in a bright white light.

When the light dimmed, I was back at camp. In the dining pavilion during lunch, to be exact.  
"It's Percy!" Someone shouted. The whole camp was swarming me in seconds; asking me questions and welcoming me back  
"Guys! It's so great to see you all, but..." I realized no one could hear me.  
"Guys! Guys! GUYS! LISTEN UP!" I shouted. That got their attention.  
"It's great to see you all, but I really have to do something. Where's Annabeth?" I asked  
Everyone's faces darkened  
"Uh... she's by the beach..." Someone said.  
"Thanks." I said, breaking into a run.  
I felt weight in my pocket. I reached in there and found a silver ring with Athena's gem on it. On the opposite side, the Greek words Για πάντα glowed bright yellow. Forever. I couldn't imagine anything better to put there.  
"Thank you again, Lady Athena" I said.  
I was at the beach shortly. I saw my true love, the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life sitting there with... oh no...  
The ring fell from my hands.  
**Muahahaha! I left you with a cliffhanger! I am evil!  
I have the next chapter ready; I will put it up when I get some reviews. R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

**Okay, before I get Percabeth-crazed haters all over me, I just want to let you know that I love Percabeth. I'm just open to new possibilities. And these might be short, but I'll to make them as long as I can. Also, I would like to thank you guys. In the thirty minutes after I posted this, I got fourteen favorite author/story/alert/review alerts from you guys. Give yourself a pat on the back!**

Chapter two: Goodbye  
Percy's POV

I couldn't believe this. No. It wasn't happening. This all must be a dream.  
"Annabeth?" I said in a quiet, pained voice.  
She turned away from her new lover and said, "Percy? No, this isn't what it looks like..."  
"Then what is it? Who is he?" I asked, anger beginning to fill my voice.  
"He-it's-uh..." Annabeth sputtered.  
"Connor. Listen, Perce-" I cut the guy off.  
"No. I'm not listening to you, Stoll. I can't believe you did this! Do you know what I went on that quest for? It was for your mother's blessing to propose to you. I-I can't believe this..."  
I ran away from them, hoping never to see them again. I decided against going to my cabin- too many memories of Annabeth. So, I plopped down in some bushes that happened to be near a cabin, and cried my eyes out as quietly as I could.  
As I was crying, I overheard something. I decided to listen.  
"-Please, No, my Lady. I will never do anything of the sorts again." One voice pleaded.  
"No. It is too late for that. You have already disgraced me your fellow hunters. Leave. Now." I heard another, angrier voice say.  
After that, there was sobs, the crinkling of bags, and then hurried footsteps.  
I lifted my head and saw Thalia running towards the Zeus cabin from the Artemis cabin, which was where I had been crying.  
"Crap." I whispered. I quickly got up and ran after Thalia.  
"Thals!" I said as I caught up to her.  
"Go away, Percy." She said. "I need to be alone."  
"Listen, Thalia. I sort of overheard what happened back there. Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked.  
"Percy..." She said with many emotions in her voice.  
"Please, Thalia. I only want to help."  
"Fine." She replied. She then told me her story.  
She and Nico had been secretly dating for the past few months. Artemis had found out, and Nico had broken up with her. Artemis, not knowing that, expelled her from the Hunters.  
"I-I'm so sorry Thalia. Annabeth... she..." I told her my story.  
"Oh my gods, Percy..." Thalia said after hearing my story.  
I instantly felt a bond form between us.  
"I think I have an idea." I said, one forming in my mind as I spoke.  
"What is it?" Thalia asked inquisitively.  
"We leave." I said simply.  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's nothing left for us here. We can leave, go to Canada, and never have to worry about monsters again!" I said, somewhat excited.  
"That... that sounds like a great idea." Thalia replied.  
"Great. You pack up your stuff, and meet me at Thalia's- I mean Your Pine tree at this time tomorrow, and we'll leave." It was near midnight, so we would be leaving pretty late tomorrow.  
"Alright. But one thing. What about your Mom and Paul?" She asked  
"Gone. Car accident." I told her.  
"Oh..." she said sorrowfully.  
"It's alright." It had happened just before I left for my stupid quest, while the Hunters were, well, hunting.  
Thalia hugged me.  
"Thank you, Percy." She said.  
"I-no problem." I said, somewhat startled.  
Thalia's POV  
The next day  
Today was going to be the longest day of my life. I couldn't wait to leave with Percy- I wanted to leave all this behind. I had realized that I liked Nico. And it was obvious that he liked me back. The only problem was telling him. That was fixed when he told me. After that, we would secretly go to each other's cabins at night when I was at camp (Although I would usually go to his) and he would shadow-travel to me when I was out hunting. I felt amazing near him. But then... he got worried. I told him it would be okay, that no one would find out, but he was still worried. And then one day, he said that he couldn't  
do it anymore, and he left me with nothing. But Phoebe had seen us, and told Artemis.  
"Thalia!" A head peeked in through my door. It was Percy.  
"What is it Percy?" I asked.  
"It's time for breakfast!" He shouted.  
I ran outside to meet him. From the light glinting of his hair and shoes, you would think that he had gotten out of the shower pretty quick.  
We walked to the dining pavilion together. Breakfast was pretty low-key. The Hunters didn't give me any glances. I looked over there a few times, and saw a silver circlet over her head.  
After that, I went to the arena to practice with my spear. I tried to focus my anger on the dummies, and, when I was finished with them, you never think they were dummies. Yes. I said they. All of them.  
"Whoa. Nice job, Thals." Percy's voice came from behind me.  
"Thanks, Percy. I was channeling my anger." I said, at which point we both broke down into tears laughing.  
"Wanna go swimming? It's freetime." Percy asked.  
"Sure." I replied.  
I ran back to my cabin, changing into a bikini as fast as I could, and then, realizing that Percy could protect us from the water, took it off and ran to the beach.  
When I got there, Percy was waiting.  
"Hey," He started, "where did you run off to?"  
"To my cabin so I could change. But then I remembered the whole son-of-Poseidon thing." I replied.  
He chuckled.  
"Who says that goes for you?" He said, splashing me.  
"Percy!" I exclaimed. I wasn't that wet, but I had to yell at him.  
"I was just kidding, Thals. Let's go" He said, plunging into the water. I followed shortly. Percy formed an air bubble around us and I just stood there, amazed at underwater life.  
"Wow... look at all this..." I said in amazement.  
"I know, right?" Percy replied.  
We stayed down there for hours. There were all kinds of things to see down there. Even a few naiads passed by us.  
When we came back up, it was late at night.  
"Perfect. Go get your stuff, and meet me at your pine tree." Percy said. I went to the Zeus cabin and took all of my stuff, packing it into a storage cube that Artemis had gifted to me. Then I walked to my pine tree as quietly as I could.  
When I arrived, Percy was waiting there with Blackjack, and I could see a large, heavy backpack on his back  
"Where's all your stuff?" He asked.  
"In here." I said, taking out my storage cube.  
"Whoa..." He said, staring at it in amazement.  
"It was a gift from Artemis." I explained.  
"Alright then. Let's go." He said, motioning for me to join him on Blackjack. I climbed up there.  
"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" A voice came from behind us.  
We whirled around.  
"Chiron!" We said in unison.  
"We were just going for a-a midnight ride!" I lied.  
"Hush, Children. I know where you are going, and I will not stop you. But please, take these packs." He said, giving us the backpacks.  
"They work similarly to Thalia's storage cube." Chiron explained.  
Percy stuffed his backpack into his, and dropped my storage cube into mine.  
"Thanks Chiron." We said, again in unison.  
"May the gods be with you. Goodbye." He said.  
"Goodbye, Chiron." I said as we lifted off the ground, soaring north.

**Wow, that was long! Well? R&R Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Trip through the Snow

**POOF! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I thought you guys would like to know where these chapters have been-  
On my bike, on the toilet, on my iPhone, at Dairy Queen, near death, Max and Erma's, the bowling alley, and my mom yelling at me! If you were disgusted/interested by any of these, have the word FLOWER (Yes, capitalized) in your review. Now, to the chapter. This one took some research, hope you like it! Just to let you know, it's winter in the story.**

**Chapter three: A trip through the snow**

Thalia's POV

Three days later

"Alright, Percy, where are we?" I asked.  
"I don't know, give me some water." He said. I looked in the pack, found a bottle of seawater, and gave it to Percy.  
After doing his Son-of-Poseidon thing, he said, "We crossed the border two days ago. Right now, we're around the Western edge of Ontario, and, at the speed Blackjack was going, we should make it to Saska-Saska-whatever tomorrow."  
"Okay...That's gonna come in handy a lot." I said. I looked up from the ground at Percy. He had his coat on, which was a dark blue-green, although the light from the fire made it look brownish, and his hair was windblown and had little spots of snow. It made him look sort of... cute. What did I just say? Never mind that. We were making pretty good time.  
"Look at the sky." I said. It was beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and the stars filled the sky, making amazing patterns.  
"It's beautiful..." Percy said in amazement.  
We fell asleep looking at it.  
When I woke up, we were on Blackjack again. I had overcome my fear of heights some time ago. Blackjack had a special coat/saddle thing that kept him warm without restricting his wings. We rode in silence for the next few hours, until I got hungry.  
"Percy." I said softly.  
"Huh? Oh, what is it, Thals?" He asked as if he had just woken up.  
"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.  
"Well... now that I think about it, I'm sorta hungry. Blackjack, how about a rest stop?" He asked his Pegasus.  
It whinnied in reply, and stopped in the air. I grabbed my pack and I got out a carrot and two cheeseburgers, and handed them to Percy, who fed the carrot to Blackjack.  
"Alright," he said, "eat up."  
After about fifteen minutes, we were off again.  
"Hey Thals?" Percy said.  
"What is it, Percy?" I replied.  
"If I can tell where we are at sea or with saltwater, don't you think you should be able to in the sky?" he asked.  
"Hm... lemme try." I searched my mind for directions, coordinates- anything. I found it all.  
"I think we're near Churchill. Wanna stop?" I asked.  
"Sure." He replied.  
"AAH! OH MY GODS PERCY SLOW DOWN!" I screamed as we went down faster than the Dragster.  
"What? This is normal speed for a Pegasus." He said in between chuckled as we hit the ground.  
"Wow... it's c-cold here... even with those jackets that Chiron gave us..." I said, snuggling closer to Percy for warmth, and then awkwardly pulling away.  
All of a sudden, there was a loud grunt behind us. I yelped as we both turned around.  
"Ah, now I remember what was so special about this place! Thalia, welcome to the Polar Bear capitol of the World!" Percy explained, gesturing to the Polar Bear we were facing and the rest scattered around.  
"That's nice... how about we take a nap, Percy?" I asked. We had been flying really late into the night, and my eyes were getting droopy.  
"Alright. I am sorta tired." He replied. We set our packs down next to each other and used them as pillows. I got a blanket from mine and we snuggled close to one another, the combined heat making us reasonably warm. Percy tossed Blackjack a blanket from his pack, and the Pegasus lied down.  
"Percy? Where exactly are we going?" I asked.  
"I guess I never put too  
much thought into it... where do you want to go?" He asked in reply.  
"Hm... well... I have always wanted to see Vancouver." I said. Ever since the Winter Olympics, which we had managed to catch a few glimpses of while hunting near said area, I had wanted to see Vancouver again.  
"Alright then, Vancouver it is. We'll be on our way there right.. after... this... nap..." He said sleepily, drifting off to sleep. I rested my head next to his, and followed suit.  
When I woke up, Percy was still sleeping. I looked at the sun for the time, a trick that I had learned in the hunters. It was five o'clock- we had been out for four hours. Good enough for me.  
"Percy, wake up." I said, gently nudging him awake.  
"Let's go, Percy." I said.  
We woke Blackjack up, and lifted off towards Vancouver-at least, by my directions. After a few more uneventful nights, we arrived.  
"Alright," Percy said as we landed just outside town, "we're here. Blackjack, stay here and wait for us, okay? I guess you can roam a bit, but don't go too far."  
"Let's go, Percy." I said.  
We walked into the city, and looked for a coffee shop. What do you know? Starbucks was in Canada. We got some hot chocolate, and looked around the city.  
"Percy?" I asked, an idea forming in my head.  
"What is it, Thals?" He replied.  
"Don't you think that you would be awesome at snowboarding?" I asked.  
"Hm... well, I could try to control the snow... how about we try it? Where's the nearest mountain?" He replied.  
"Over there. I think I see a ski lift, so there should be somewhere we can get snowboards from." I said, pointing to a giant mountain in the distance.  
"Alright, let's go." I said. We quickly walked over there, and finished our hot chocolate just before we got to the shop. It was labeled "Eddie's SnowShop. When we walked in, the clerk, who had a beard and was wearing a scarf and a green shirt, welcomed us.  
"'Sup, dudes?" He asked.  
"Uh, we're just looking for some snowboards. Could we, like, rent some?" Percy asked.  
"Sure, man. You can go down the mountain once for free." The clerk replied.  
"Sweet." We said as he handed us boards.  
As we left, I heard the clerk whisper something to Percy.  
"Nice catch, man."  
He thought that I was Percy's girlfriend? But I wasn't. I didn't even like Percy! Right? He was sort of cute... but that would make things awkward... oh well.  
After finishing my mental conversation with myself, I realized that the guy in question was beckoning me to get off the ski lift. I looked at the view from the mountain.  
"Wow. Look at it, Thals!" He said. I could see the city and the beautiful landscape, and I just wanted to stand there forever and look at it.  
"C'mon, let's go!" He said, pushing himself off of the landing and onto the mountain. I strapped my feet in, and followed. I had gotten minor practice on logs while being chased by monsters, but Percy looked like he had been doing this all his life, as I predicted. He found ramps an inch big and used them to fly twenty to thirty feet in the air, did insane tricks, and was basically awesome.  
When we got down and went to the shop to return the boards, the clerk said, "No way, man. I have never seen someone as awesome as you on a board on their first try. It would be a-a crime to take this away from you! Please, keep it!"  
So Percy and went back to Blackjack, who wasn't too far from our little camp, with snowboards.  
As we set up camp, Percy to the Pegasus, "Great job. We've been flying for-what-a whole week, and you haven't complained once! I think we'll stay here for a while. Give you a rest."  
"So... where are we going next, Percy? I mean, after our little break." I asked  
"I've always wanted to see the Northern Lights." He said dreamily.  
"So? Where are we going?" I asked again.  
"Well, I guess that the closest we can get to the magnetic North Pole would be around Ellesmere Island, so let's go there." He said.  
"You got that all from the internet didn't you?" I asked.

"Yup." He replied

**So Percy and Thalia are going to Ellesmere Island! R&R Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Aurora whatawhat, now?

**WWWELCOME BACK TO THE WWE VERSUS RAW SSMMACKDOWN! Oh, wait. Wrong story. Anyways, I'm taking a poll. If you like waffles, say it in your review. But, first, read the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Aurora What-a-what, now?**

Percy's POV

A few days later

"Percy, wake up." Thalia's voice came into my , Thalia came into my dream.

"No, I think I'll sleep a bit longer." I said, only then realizing that I wasn't sleeping.

"C'mon Percy!" She said in between chuckles. She was standing over me, her spiky hair even messier than usual. The sunlight shone on her face, making her look... beautiful. What did I just say? That didn't happen.

We grabbed our packs and I hopped on Blackjack. I helped her up, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Let's go, Blackjack." I said. He lifted up off the ground. Thalia told me which way North was, and I told Blackjack to go that way. I used the silence to think about some things, such as where we were going to go next, and... Thalia. Did I... like her? I felt so alive with her, just the two of us doing the stuff we wanted to do, and just having fun. But did I like her? The answer, as with with all mental conversations like this, was I don't know.

A few hours later, Thalia said that we were in the Northwest Territories.

"Percy? Shouldn't we be going faster?" She asked.

"Uh... what do you mean, Thals?" I asked in reply.

"Well, Pegasi have the ability to... well, it's hard to explain, but let's just say that they can go incredibly fast. We've been traveling in Canada for over a week. Don't you think we should be moving faster?" she asked.

"I've been trying to conserve energy, so I wasn't doing that." I replied truthfully. As if.

"It takes less energy for them to do that." Thalia replied.

"Alright, then. Blackjack, let's see what you got!" I said. Blackjack sped up, and I could feel the G-Force tugging at my face. I could also feel Thalia's grip slipping, but Squeezed my shoulders on her arms, holding them in place. We arrived in no time flat, and my teeth were chattering even faster than that. Thalia pulled closer to me for warmth, and then awkwardly pulled away, like she did in Churchill. Instead of just letting it be another awkward moment, I pulled her back, and she look at me with a giggly smile one her face. Hold on. Thalia didn't giggle. This was confusing...

I looked up, and saw that it was night.

"Huh? It was morning when we left..." I said, confused.

"That's weird..." Thalia replied.

"Oh well. Let's set up camp." I told her. I found some sticks, and put them in a pile. Thalia did her Daughter-of-Zeus thing, and lit them on fire. After that, I got the sleeping bags out, laid them down next to each other, and got an extra blanket to cover us both, along with one for Blackjack. Finally, we lied down in our sleeping bags.

All of a sudden, I saw lights dancing around in the sky.

"Look, Thals! It's the Northern Lights!" I exclaimed. Thalia bolted up from her spot.

"Wow... they're beautiful..." She said dreamily.

"So glad you could make it. I've been waiting." A voice came from behind us.

Thalia and I bolted up from our sleeping bags, weapons at the ready.

"No need to be alarmed. I'm on your side." A figure wearing a hood came out of the darkness.

"Who are you? And what do you want with us?" I asked.

"I am Chaos, creator of the Universe and lord of the void. I would like you to join my army." The figure said, pulling down his hood to reveal a simple, white face with black eyes.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"You two are the most powerful demigods on this planet. There is nothing left for you on this planet. My army would be like a new home for you." Chaos replied.

"Sounds cool to me. What do you think, Thals?" I asked

"Same." She replied.

"Follow me." Chaos said as a portal opened behind him.

We followed him, and the other side was absolutely amazing.

It was like Olympus and Camp Jupiter mixed together, but twice as big. There were twice as many cabins than there were at Camp that were twice as big as those at Camp. There was a huge dome in the center, and another wing of buildings on the other side.

"Oh my gods..." Thalia said.

"You will be known as Frost and Jolt to my soldiers, but you may call each other whatever you please." Chaos told us.

"Alright. I kind of like those names." I replied

"Marina and Merlin will lead you to your room." He said as two people, a girl who looked like Percy as a girl, and a boy with brown eyes and blond hair, both wearing black suits of armor without helmets walked up to us.

"Hi, I'm Marina, this is Merlin. Follow us." She said energetically.

Another person came up and led Blackjack away. We followed her to the Cabins, and they led us to a simple one. It had three floors, and we were on the third. Thalia and I had a room together. As we unpacked our stuff, the guy said, "This is around the time we sleep, so, ah, sweet dreams." They both left after that.

When we were done, we both sat on my bed.

"Wow, this place is awesome." Thalia said.

"Yea. I'm glad I'm here with you, Thals." I replied.

"What do you mean, Percy?" She asked.

"Well, I mean... I guess we're kinda like partners now, so I couldn't imagine this without you." I replied.

"Aw, thanks, Percy. I couldn't imagine this without you either." she said as we started to lean in. I closed my eyes, and I felt her lips touch mine. Sparks shot throughout my body- not the ones she would shock me with, but sparks that felt amazing. We pulled away, and she said, "Goodnight Percy."

"'Night, Thals." I replied as she climbed into her bed.

**And now, the Perlia OFFICIALLY begins! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

**Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear America! Happy Birthday to you! Happy fourth of July, guys! I'm back in purple flirping insanity! So, on to business. I'm having some discretion at where to take the story. If you have any ideas, PM me ASAP! **

Chapter 5: First day

Thalia's POV

Attention! We have new soldiers!" Chaos said. It was breakfast time, and Percy and I were on a podium with Chaos. Their dining pavilion was similar to camp's- you would just ask for a food or drink, and it would appear- but much bigger. We were still in our normal clothes- I was wearing my beloved "Death To Barbie" T-shirt and jeans, while Percy was wearing a Blue shirt with jeans.

"These are Frost and Jolt. They come from Earth, and are the most powerful demigods there. They haven't been granted immortality yet, but they will have by the end of the day. That is all." He finished.

"I want you with Titan squad. They're over there with the orange flag." He said, gesturing to a table with an orange flag depicting a Titan flying over it. Then, I noticed that all the tables had flags.

" Alright." Percy replied. We walked over there, and were greeted by Marina.

"Hey! Guess you two are with us! This is great!" She said.

"Oh, hey Marina." I replied.

"Lemme introduce you to everyone. This is Weasel, Metroid, Hammer, and The triplets- T, N, and T." She said as if she had known them all her life.

"Hi." We both said.

"Hey guys. You can sit over here." Someone who I'm assuming was one of the triplets said.

Percy and I walked over there and sat down.

"So, ah... are you guys into explosives?" Percy asked.

"Yes... why do you ask?" one asked in reply.

"Uh... just a hunch..." Percy replied awkwardly.

I decided that i would have some cereal and orange juice for breakfast. I awkwardly asked for it, and a plate and cup holding them appeared in front of me.

I noticed that Percy had coffee and french toast on his plate.

"A bit high on sugar, Percy?" I said.

"'mnothavingasugarrush!" Percy said quickly, jittering.

"Sure..."

After we finished breakfast, we were told to go to Chaos's lair, which was inside the dome in the middle. Percy was there within seconds, and it took me about five minutes, some directing, redirecting, and dead ends to get there. Chaos's lair wasn't too big-it consisted of his office, which we were in, his bedroom, and the bathroom, which all of us went into at some point.

"Welcome. I assume you know of the Hunters of Artemis?" Thalia groaned, and we nodded. "Good. My army is somewhat like that in the sense that you will be granted immortality, but if you fall in battle, you will die. Now repeat after me:

Υπενθύμιση από τους αγαπημένους μας, εσείς και εγώ Αθανασία, σε μας θα βρίσκονται Φθινόπωρο στη μάχη, και θα πεθάνουμε, όμως την τελευταία του πνοή μας, θα πολεμήσουμε." Chaos chanted

"Υπενθύμιση από τους αγαπημένους μας, εσείς και εγώ Αθανασία, σε μας θα βρίσκονται Φθινόπωρο στη μάχη, και θα πεθάνουμε, όμως την τελευταία του πνοή μας, θα πολεμήσουμε." We repeated. I felt a strange tingling sensation, rose up the ground, and white light filled mu eyes. When it cleared, I was in what I thought was a giant training arena. There were dummies, obstacle courses, fighting mats, and targets were all over the place. My squad and Percy were on the fighting mat having a swordfight. I walked over, and found that Percy was fighting a girl who I thought was Metroid, wearing the sane armor that all the soldiers wore. I looked down, and saw that I was wearing it, too. Percy swung his sword to her right, but she ducked and counterattacked to his left. Percy winced and drew back, but jumped forward, clanged his sword against her wrist, and took her sword. There was cheering and applause, and Percy gave it back.

"Well, I see why you and Jolt are the most powerful demigods on earth! No one's ever disarmed Metroid!" A guy who I think was Hammer said.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Nice job, Percy." I said, stepping out of the crowd.

"Thals! You're up!" He said, coming over to me and hugging me. "You were out for hours. We- I was worried sick!" He said with a worried look on his face, and holding my hands.

"Aw, Percy, I'm fine. I guess it was harder on me because I was already immortal at one point." I replied. I noticed that the others had dispersed around the arena.

"I'm gonna go practice with my bow." I told Percy, walking over to the archery range. There was someone there that I hadn't identified yet, so, by process of elimination, he must have been weasel.

"Hi." I said as he hit the bullseye. "Nice shot. Weasel, right?" I asked.

He simply nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He shook his head.

"Ok. I guess you know who I am, so..." I drew back my bow and split his arrow. He looked at me with an approving smile on his face, and I instantly felt a friendship form between us.

The rest of the day was pretty low-key. Some wall-climbing, weight-lifting, pretty much a normal day. At the end of the day, Percy kissed me goodnight, and we went to bed.

**The first person to figure out what the Greek means will get a prize**


	6. Chapter 6: Boot Camp

**Chapter 6: The Thanksgiving Chapter that was originally going to be a Halloween Special.**

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait- I lost the will to write for a while. So, the winner of the translation contest was CrouchingAppleHiddenMuffin. The translation was: **_**Forgotten by our loved, you and I**_

_**Immortality, in us, shall lie**_

_**Fall in battle, and we shall die**_

_**But, to our last breath, we shall fight**_

**He gets an OC. You guys can figure out who it is, you're good enough, smart enough, and doggone it, you don't look that bad, either.**

Percy's POV

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Huh? Oh, great. I didn't oversleep again, did I?" I replied, rising from my bed.

"Sure did. It's lunchtime! Jolt told me to come get you. She was… uh… busy." I opened my eyes to see Marina sitting on the side of my bed.

"Alright, let's go." I said, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. I used my powers to take a five-second shower and brush my teeth, got dressed, and walked out to Marina, who led me to the dining pavilion.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Hammer asked.

"Sorry! He's a really deep sleeper." Marina replied. I imagined a bowl of cereal, PB&J, and a glass of milk, and they appeared in front of me.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Well, you two are going to special combat training. We'll be entering for teamwork exercises periodically." Hammer replied.

"Okay."

"I guess I should get you guys up-to-date with our positions on the team. I'm team leader, Metroid is my lieutenant, Weasel is our archer, T, N, and T are… well, that should be pretty obvious, and Marina is our gadgets specialist." Hammer told us, reading my mind.

"From what we've seen from you guys on the battlefield, we're thinking of putting Frost as swordsman and Jolt as spearman and archer." Metroid continued for him.

"Alright. Sounds good." Thalia replied. After we finished lunch, we were led into the woods surrounding the base, and out into a genuine boot camp. There were a few barracks, a shooting range, a small swordplay arena, an obstacle course, a building labeled, "Sergeant's Office", and a large field.

"Report to the Sergeant's Office." Hammer instructed. The rest of the team walked back, and we headed to the office.

We were greeted by tall, grisly man in fatigues at a desk.

"Whadda you want, cupcakes?" He asked distastefully.

"Sir, we were told to report here." Thalia replied.

"Ah so you must be the new kids they're all buzzin' 'bout. Well, I'm Sergeant Major Wilson, but you will address me as Sir or Sarge. Got that, cupcakes? You two'll be bunkin' in barrack five." He said. I suddenly felt glad that I had watched all those war movies.

"Yes, sir." We replied. We walked out of the office, and found the barracks. The second one on the left had a rusty five hanging over it, so we went in there. Our timing was horrible; we were caught in the middle of a spitball war. Thalia and I took cover, got ahold of a straw, and fired a few shots before I got up and yelled, "HEY!", making everyone stop dead. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?"

I was answered with a chorus of "Um…" and "Nothing…"s.

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm Frost, and this is Jolt. So, are there any open bunks?" I asked. They all pointed to a bunk. Thalia and I set our stuff down on it. I took the bottom bunk, leaving the higher one for the daughter of the lord of the sky. After we were all unpacked, we decided to take a look around.

"So, how long do you think we'll be here?" I asked. We were behind the barracks.

"They already told us. Remember?" Thalia replied.

"Uh… no they didn't…" I said, wondering why she would think that.

"Oh yeah! You were late to breakfast, and that's when Hammer told me. We'll be here for a week." She said.

"Oh. So… uh… I was wondering… after this is over, do you wanna go out sometime?" I asked.

"Sure. Where should we go?"

"Well, I heard about this coffee shop…"

"Alright. Sounds good."

Suddenly, a trumpet sounded through the loudspeakers, followed by Sarge's gruff voice saying, "Cupcakes, get your butts down to the Wall." followed by groans of annoyance. We jogged to the front door, and everyone began walking towards the field.

"What's the 'Wall'?" I asked.

"Not fun." Someone replied. I immediately found his face- he was about my height, with hair as white as the snow in Canada and electric blue eyes like Thalia's. He looked at me, and asked, "Hey, you're that new guy, aren't you?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I replied, confused.

"Everyone's talking about you. 'Earth's greatest hero' they all say." He explained, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh… so… uh…" I searched my mind for a question, and continued, "What's your name?"

"Sam. Sam Conrad."

He replied.

"What, no fancy nickname or whatnot?" I smiled, liking this guy already.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I mean, it's not like I have some freaky past to escape or anything. I was raised here- well, I guess you could call that freaky." We both laughed.

"I'm Frost, by the way. Hey… wait a second… if you were born here, then why are you still in boot camp?" I inquired, curious.

"Eh, I haven't been in the army until now, I just kinda sat back and watched. But my dad thought that I should be more 'active', so I joined." He replied, seeming annoyed.

"What? Who's your dad?" I was really confused.

"Chaos" He replied simply.

"What?" I exclaimed, unable to believe it.

"Yeah, my mom was a veteran." He replied. By that time, we were already at the Wall, and I saw why everyone hated it so much. He replied. By that time, we w=

ere already at the Wall, and I saw why everyone hated it so much. It was 50 feet tall, with a pit of muck on the bottom of either side. Sarge split us into groups of three, putting me, luckily enough, with Sam and Thalia.

"Your job is to git ova' this wall before ya' run outta time. Got it?" Sarge said, handing each of the groups a rope. We all nodded, and started talking about how we would get over the wall.

"This is gotta be impossible! How are we supposed to get over that huge wall with that dinky little rope?" Thalia asked negatively.

"Well, I don't see any water around here... and I don't know what you can do while we're up there, Jolt, but I'm sure that you can do something. What can you do, Sam?" I asked, wondering what powers a Son of Chaos would have.

"Well, I can make portals... and reach into the void, but I have to focus really hard, and it uses up a lot of my energy. But it doesn't matter, we're not allowed to use our powers." He replied.

"Did I mention that the first team over gets the hot showers for the rest of the week?" Sarge called out, receiving shouts of joy. In the war movies, hot showers were usually the best it got.

After the first few teams failed, we decided to give it a shot.

"Maybe the rope has some charms or something on it, and it can extend." Thalia said, her optimism seeming quickly changed from her earlier negativity.

"Let's try it." I said the end opposite the one in my hand up. It didn't even get half way up, and fell on my face.

"Ow..."I groaned, earning chuckles from everyone. As I rose from my heap, I noticed little pegs in the wall.

"What if we..." I thought aloud, swinging the rope up to the peg closest to the ground. It instantly latched on, and I tested it. It seemed stable, so I climbed up.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Climb up!" I called down. Sam and Thalia climbed up nervously.

"Are y-you sure that th-this is safe?" Thalia stuttered.

"Of course it's not! What would be the fun in that?" Sarge shouted with a chuckle.

"Okay, what now, Mr. Ideas?" Sam asked.

"Well..." I saw another peg next to him, and an idea formed in my head.

"Swing to the right and grab that peg!" I said.

"What?! That's crazy!" He called back.

"Just trust me!" I replied.

He grunted, and swung to the right. His hand caught the peg like he had been practicing it for years.

"Whoa... hey, I think I see more pegs! Maybe... maybe we could use them like a ladder!" He said, climbing up above me until the line of pegs ended.

"Jolt! Grab my hand!" I said. She immediately did, and I threw the rope up to Sam, who caught it and swung the lower end of it to us, allowing us to climb up.

We repeated the process two more times before reaching the last set of pegs.

"Alright, last one! Let's finish it!" I called encouragingly. This time, I was on top, and Sam was on the bottom, as we were when we started. Sam swung over, grabbed the peg, and climbed up. After he reached the top, I threw the rope to him, he swung it to us, and we climbed up. After we reached the last peg, Sam heaved himself to the top and pulled me up. I reached down to pull Thalia up, she grabbed my hand, and I heaved her over.

"We did it!" I exclaimed joyfully, throwing my hands in the air. I heard a mixture of cheers and a chorus of disappointed groans from below.

"Congratulations, cupcakes. You win." Sarge said disappointedly. We all hugged each other and jumped around in a circle.

"Woohoo! We did i- woooaaahh!" Thalia screamed, falling off of the ledge. I instantly hit the deck and grabbed her hand.

"I've got you, Thalia!" I said reassuringly. She whimpered in response.

"Urgh! Can't... do... it..." I grunted it frustration. All of a sudden, I felt something pulling me from behind, allowing me to pull Thalia up.

"Got your back." Sam said from behind me.

"Thanks." I replied. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" I turned to face

Thalia and pointed a nagging finger at her.

She giggled, and I kissed her.

"Hey, if this is all I have to do for a kiss, then I think you're outta luck, buddy." She said, giggling even more as I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her again.

**And then Percy ate a brownie and the Universe exploded. The end! So, what did you think? Awesome? Horrible? So-so? Tell me! Also, I got the will to write this because my friend FINALLY got a FanFiction account. Go check out SongofRejoice! Congrats!**


End file.
